


Labour Day

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Loves Getting You Pregnant, Breeding, DIY Labour Induction, Explicit Yet Wholesome, F/M, Female Biology Is Awesome, Happy AU, Lactation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: You are heavily pregnant with Anakin’s child— overdue, in fact. You’ve been in discomfort for several days now, but the baby just won’t come, and you are getting impatient.Your doting husband, of course, has been doing some research... and he is certain that he’s come upon a few techniques which might help speed things along for you.Anything is worth a try at this point, isn’t it?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Labour Day

“Why did you _do_ this to me?”

You asked Anakin your question as you paced slowly back-and-forth before him. You were inside the sleeping quarters located within your spacious apartment on Coruscant, and you had been trying to rest. However, you’d found— much to your own dismay— that to do so was all but impossible in your current state. 

Ani was sitting up in bed watching you, wearing the most infuriating little smile on his flawlessly handsome face.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. “You’re more beautiful right now than you’ve ever been— or, at least you are to me.”

“That’s because you’re crazy,” you told him matter-of-factly, and sometimes you really did think that was true. This was one of those times.

You looked down at yourself; you were clad only in a sheer, white nightgown. It was long and flowing, and it was also brand-new: The enormous size of your full-term belly made it utterly impossible for you to wear any of the clothes to which you were accustomed. Your body having changed so rapidly and dramatically to accommodate Anakin's growing offspring frustrated you, especially now that the baby was late— however, your misfortune in that regard seemed to very much intrigue him. 

It intrigued him so much, in fact, that presently he rose from the mattress; strode eagerly toward you. He had on only the pants he’d been wearing when he had first crawled into bed with you; even in your discomfort, he was delightful to look at. It was no wonder you found yourself in this position, really— Ani was irresistible.

He reached out with his hand (the warm one; the one actually made of him), and placed it at the very centre of your stomach. He covered your newly-protruding navel with his palm; said to you, “I’m not crazy; I’m in love. I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Anakin,” you told him. “But I’d be a lot happier right now if our little one would make their appearance already— do you have any idea what this feels like?”

“From where I’m standing it feels absolutely exquisite,” he murmured, as he looked down at his hand on your belly; stroked you gently with his thumb through the silken fabric of your nightgown.

“That’s not what I meant,” you protested, but you didn’t move away; didn’t recoil from his touch. 

As he shifted his gaze back upward to peer into your eyes, he asked you, “What did you mean, then?” It seemed as if he really did want to know. He ought to have been able to register the precise nature of your current discomfort without being told, you thought... however, you also knew that he’d grown increasingly distracted over the course of the past few weeks. The transformation your body happened to be undergoing in the final stages of your pregnancy seemed to delight him as much as it fascinated him; he often appeared mesmerized by your growth. 

He loved to run his hands up and down the length of you as much as he loved to kiss your belly; however, he also very much enjoyed testing the weight of your swollen (and still swelling) breasts with his palm. He always appeared to be somehow both impressed with you, and proud of himself— and every time you let him explore you, he took as much advantage of the opportunity as he possibly could.

Tonight he was a bit tentative; he knew the baby was late, and that caused him to feel concerned... yet, he still could not stop himself from reaching up with his free hand (the highly-advanced prosthesis he’d wrought for himself from durasteel), and teasing one of your nipples with his fingers. 

In spite of his gentleness, those metal digits of his were hard and, you were _very_ sensitive. You let out a squeal; scolded him, “Stop that— they hurt right now, you know!”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled softly. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Trying to _help?_ ” 

“I mean it,” he said. He smiled almost sheepishly as he informed you after that, “When you told me that the baby was late, I decided to do a bit of research.”

“...What kind of research?” You placed your own hand over the one he’d let rest on your bump— you really did love when he touched you there. You also loved that he cared about both you and your child enough to attempt to find out a little bit about how he might assist you... but, what exactly did he mean...?

“Research on how to make the baby come,” he answered. “There are a few different things we could try.”

“Things that are safe?” you asked him.

“Of course!” he assured you. “Things people have been doing for a long time.”

You thought carefully. 

“Well... alright,” you eventually conceded. “What do you think we could do?”

“I’m already doing one thing right now,” he said. He gave your nipple a gentle pinch for emphasis; continued, “But, I think it might work a bit better if you got rid of _this_ ,” and he toyed with the fabric of your nightclothes as well. 

You smiled, and gasped too. You gazed at one another, at which point the baby decided to give a strong kick. You laughed; for some reason, you blushed as well. After that— with your freshly-reddened face— you grasped the sides of your gown; cast it off over your head and onto the floor to reveal yourself to your admiring husband. 

He stepped back to both allow you space to undress, and to take in the sight of you more fully. Anakin had always liked to stare at your body... but, ever since what he’d done to you had started to become obvious, it had seemed as if he truly could not keep his eyes off of you— or his hands, for that matter.

 _”Incredible,”_ he whispered to himself. He let his eyes scan you from head to toe, then, and after appearing satisfied with the view of you he’d absorbed, he stepped more closely to you. He placed both of his hands on your belly, this time, as he took a moment to admire your form.

“I’m glad you think so,” you said as you watched him; noted that there was a distinct bulge making itself known from inside the front of those old pants he liked to wear to sleep. He really did love you this way, didn’t he?

As he went back to work on your nipple— this time with his flesh fingers— he confirmed for you, “I just can’t get enough of you like this. Do you know what I’m going to do with you once this baby is born?” 

You couldn’t help but groan through your answer as he rubbed circles with his thumb around a single, darkened areola, “No— _what?_ ”

He leaned forward to whisper into your ear as if it were a closely-guarded secret, _”I’m going to put another one of them in you.”_

You jumped; the tickle of his breath combined with what he’d actually said aroused you both immediately, and somewhat unexpectedly: The two of you were scarcely supposed to be having a child at all; he was already suggesting more? You felt yourself throb between your legs at the idea anyhow. You wouldn’t have admitted it to anybody but him; however, being a vessel for Anakin was appealing on many levels.

“You want to _keep_ me pregnant, then? How many babies do you _want_ , Ani?”

“As many as you’ll give me,” he answered plainly. “But— before we can make any more, you know we have to get this one to come out, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you laughed— however, before you could say anything else, Ani had lowered his head and begun to suck furtively at one of your breasts.

You shouted; jumped again. You exclaimed his name, too, and simply couldn’t help but reach down beneath your belly to confirm your own suspicion: a gush of fluid; however, not the amniotic type.

“What?” he asked, and he pulled back a bit. “Did you feel something?”

“I-I did,” you told him, “but it wasn’t the baby coming.”

“Then what—?”

 _”That felt so good, Anakin,”_ you interrupted. 

He smirked. “If I keep going until I start to get some milk, it might start your contractions.”

“Then keep going,” you encouraged him; even lifted a breast in your hand and jostled it the same way he normally would have. Neither one of them had ever been more large, round, heavy, or sensitive in your entire life— you barely knew what to do with them anymore. Ani certainly did, though... and you were very grateful to him for continuing to suckle on them at your request. 

You moaned; grasped at the back of his hair. He switched from one side of your chest to the other at his leisure; put his flesh hand between your legs, too— perhaps to see just how much you were enjoying his stimulation of your swollen nipples.

Finally, as he started to stroke your clit in just the way to which he knew you would best respond, you felt a sudden sensation shoot through the breast he had in his mouth— half-tickle; half-pinch, it drew a dramatic noise from you. Anakin, for his part, shouted through your flesh; tensed his muscles: He’d finally received that mouthful of milk (it was colostrum, really— but you weren’t going to nitpick; not when he was being so nice) for which he’d been vying.

He groaned happily; pulled back. “That’s amazing!” he told you.

“I think so too,” you said happily, “but try to remember to save some for the baby.”

“I don’t think that should be a problem,” he said as he stood straight once more; cupped in his bionic hand the breast from which he’d drawn the sweet solution. “It feels like you have more than enough for the both of us in here.” Then he looked you in the eye; asked, “Do you feel anything yet?”

You shook your head. “Not contractions— but I’m definitely feeling a few _other_ things.” He’d taken his hand away from your cunt when he’d received his sample of your milk; however, he put it back there now.

“You’re _soaked,”_ he observed, as he teased your opening with two highly-skilled fingers. He bit his lip, then; hesitated. He looked as if he were about to ask a question; however, before he could, you walked over to the bed.

“I need you to make me come,” you said, as you sat heavily on the edge of it, because that was the sole thought permeating your mind right now. Any pain or discomfort you’d been feeling from the baby’s lateness had dissipated, at least for the time being— all you felt at the present moment was an overwhelming urge to reach a shuddering climax at your husband’s hand.

The sight of you seated before him with your overfull breasts and utterly distended belly as you begged him desperately to give you pleasure must have been very motivating for him. He marched up to you dutifully and said, “Lie back, my love— that was just the next thing I was going to try.”

Very carefully, you eased yourself up toward the head of the bed. You leaned back on a set of pillows, spread your legs wide, and did what you could to gently lift your bulging belly out of your poor husband’s way so that he could comfortably access your pussy— which, by now, was just as engorged and impatient as the rest of you.

He crawled up between your thighs eagerly; met your dripping cunt with a thirsty, frantic tongue. He placed his bionic right hand lovingly on your middle as he flicked at your folds and rubbed your stiff little clit between his perfect lips. He gripped your leg with his other hand at the same time to keep you from closing him out; he knew you would soon be close to overwhelmed by his stimulation.

You revelled in his absolutely masterful skill until you couldn’t anymore. You found that it was more difficult than ever to writhe in response to his generous attention, and also that your body was more receptive to him than it had perhaps ever been. You squeezed your eyes shut and let yourself cry out as you released onto his tongue; into his waiting mouth. The physiological effects of carrying his child had combined with his obvious love for you to render you slick beyond all imagination: It seemed that there was an endless amount of your appreciation for him to lick up, and he did so gratefully.

When he was finished, he left that artificial hand of his resting upon your stomach. He seemed to be waiting for something as he kissed at the insides of your thighs and caught his breath; however, nothing happened: You still were not contracting; at least, not in any way to indicate that the birth of your baby was imminent.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he sat up; rubbed your bump while he licked the last of you from off his lips. 

“I feel a lot better,” you said, as you took a series of very deep breaths, and slowly allowed the muscles in your legs to relax. You reached out to cover one of his hands with one of yours again; you loved to touch Anakin that way.

“Do you think you might be starting to...?” He trailed off; you could hear an enchanting, hopeful lilt in his voice.

“Not yet,” you said. “But I love what you’ve tried so far. Do you have any other ideas?”

He grinned, now. “Just one— but I think you’ll have to turn over for it to work.”

“Gladly,” you giggled, because you already knew just what he wanted to do with you. As you sat up taller and began to shift so that you were on your hands and knees, you looked over your shoulder at him and asked, “...Did you really read this in a book, or did you only want to have it one more time before we need to take a break?”

“Both,” he confessed, as he hastily shed his pants, drew himself up high on his knees, and began to pump his cock with his natural hand. He let his prosthetic fingers play with the silky tendrils of you still dripping from your cunt for a moment prior to slowly easing himself inside— he was very excited right now, but you still knew that your safety (along with that of the baby) was of prime concern to him.

You certainly didn’t mind him taking his time, of course— you loved for him to make you feel full, and Ani never failed to do exactly that. When he finally found himself buried to the hilt in your waiting pussy, he throbbed; you felt it, and whined his name. When he began to move his hips, you clenched tightly around him as your breasts and belly bounced along with his rhythm. You were still pulsing from your own climax; still incredibly sensitive to the sublime sensation of the rock-hard length sliding in and out of what you knew was your husband’s favourite part of you.

You were glad that Jedi trained extensively in the art of self-control, because Anakin was incredibly strong. You knew that he could have pillaged you brutally if he so wished; understood that if he were to lose his grip on his own power, there would be absolutely nothing you could do to save yourself. Your willingness to give your body and mind to him completely in spite of these truths was symbolic of how very much you trusted him: You knew for certain that your love would never, ever harm you.

 _”I love you,”_ he gasped, as he grabbed at your hips from behind, and thrust very possessively in spite of himself. You felt him tense up sharply before completely letting go; made sure to savour the sensation of him spilling into you. This was because you knew that if this worked, you would have to wait a little while before you would get to feel him this way again. You were already hotly anticipating your first post-natal sex.

“I love you too,” you said in return, as he withdrew from you; moved out of the way so that you could give your body some relief. You lay down on your side; one hand rested on your bump as you used the other reach out toward your husband. He took it and kissed it softly as he joined you in reclining atop the bed. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you for _everything.”_

“For as long as I’m alive,” you told him, “every part of me belongs to you.”

As if on cue, your child kicked at that; you were laying still enough that you both managed to catch a glimpse of the tiny movement through your drum-tight skin. You smiled at each other and allowed yourselves to drift off to sleep. You were very grateful to Anakin, who had made it infinitely more easy for you to rest; however, you were slightly disappointed that his efforts hadn’t seemed to kickstart your labour.

...Or, you thought they hadn’t, at least, until you awoke with the dawn hours later: As the earliest light began to pour in through the enormous windows running along the far wall, you began to experience a very distinct sensation. It was somewhat unfamiliar to you; however, you knew precisely what it meant.

“Ani!” you whispered excitedly; followed a bit more loudly by, _”Anakin!”_

He woke in short time; sat up like a bolt. “What is it?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you said, as you breathed through a rolling wave of the most productive sort of pain you would ever experience. “But, I think you need to get me a medical droid— _now!_ ”

He understood immediately; jumped up gleefully to do just as you’d asked. As he threw on his pants and cloak, however, you called out to him once more. He turned to look back at you prior to running out the door; asked you again with more than a hint of his own impatience, _”What is it?”_

You winced as another contraction wracked you; then, you smiled. 

“Thank _you,”_ you said to him emphatically, before he finally darted out of sight, grinning widely. You knew that things were about to get quite hectic, after all, and you didn’t want to forget to express your gratitude to him for all he had done.

You realized, now, that he’d been right: He wasn’t crazy; he truly was hopelessly in love with you. As you awaited the arrival of the droid, you practised your breathing and reflected upon just how lucky you were to be having a baby with a man like Anakin Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> There, now that’s out of my system.


End file.
